


不热的夏天

by 余年 (RemainingYears)



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingYears/pseuds/%E4%BD%99%E5%B9%B4
Summary: 一篇张雨生老师的RPF，一个在另一个世界家人团聚的故事。





	不热的夏天

仲夏时节，灼日当头，泊油路被晒得发白，隐约浮起倒影，但城市却不像想象的那般燥热，微风拂过，空气里便泛起几许青草气息。

又一列绿皮火车带着规律的声响穿过城区边缘的茂林，缓缓驶入他家后院仅一街之隔的老式火车站。他立在窗边，有些出神地望着月台边渐渐隆起的白烟，直到听见车站略带失真的整点时间播报，才匆匆回过神来。

现在是早晨八点，妹妹还在睡，再不起，她上学就该迟到了。

他快步走上楼去，来到妹妹的房间，将人从一团柔软的被褥中拉起来，而后又把这头发蓬乱的小女孩推入洗手间，关上门，自己站在外面，敦促着她赶快刷牙洗脸。

直到梳妆完毕，坐到客厅的餐桌前，妹妹才总算从梦中清醒过来。她看了眼墙面上的挂钟，顿时就精神不少，囫囵吃过早餐后，便赶忙拿起背包往外跑，可还没到玄关就又折返了回来。

这时，他正不疾不徐地收拾着碗筷，见妹妹又了跑回来，便问她是否又忘拿了什么东西。

“没忘东西，”妹妹说，“我是忘了跟你说，爸昨晚来电话，你不在，他就把车次和到站时间告诉了我，今天傍晚到。我一会儿路上把信息发给你，你别忘了忙完过来跟我们汇合就好。”

“好。”他答得若无其事，手里的碗筷却被握得紧了又紧。

妹妹去上学后，他将屋子大致收拾了一下，也开车去了公司。这天，他要参加公司一个有关他新专辑宣发的会议。会议时间不长，他大概算了算，应该够他忙完后按时到车站去接父亲的了。

来这里有一段时间了，他终于有了一个不论他想做怎样的音乐，都会无条件支持他的东家。记得做第一张专辑时，他因为担心市场接受能力，把小样拿去给老板听。老板那时听着小样，全程眉头皱紧，神情凝重。他看着，原本尚怀有一丝希望的双眼也几近黯然，却不料几曲听完，对方喜笑颜开，拍着他肩膀说：“我要的就是这样的，你做便是。”

那张专辑敷一发行，便引起巨大市场反响。及至年底，他已奖项拿到手软。次年发行的第二张专辑，销量口碑俱佳，被业界誉为华语音乐开拓之典范，而他自己也成为了众多乐评人笔下的乐坛大师级人物，受万千乐迷追捧。

第一次，他因为自己真正想做的音乐而受到市场认可，但尽管他知道自己当得起这份认可，却每每想来都不免有些自讽。

如果不是那场意外，他不会来到这里。如果不是那场意外，他恐怕还在用自己的音乐和那边的市场博弈，而最终究竟是自己引领了市场，还是被逼得妥协，抑或开拓迎合参半，他自己也不敢保证就一定说得清。

这里的文化市场环境要比那边好很多，但生活却是大同小异。这里有生，也有死；有教徒，也有无神论者；有贪污腐败，也有对公平公正的竭力呐喊。城市车水马龙，乱中有序，这总让他想起自己在台北时曾度过的日日夜夜。若非要说有什么不同，那么最明显的，恐怕就是这里的时间过得极慢了。慢到什么程度呢？他可以将一天当做那边的四五天来用。

可是，虽说时间过得慢，但科技的日新月异在这里却又快到令人发指。从台式电脑到智能手机，从几字节的拨号上网到信息爆炸的社交媒体，几乎一年一变样，这就更不必说音乐制作技术的更新和发行方式的迭代了。他对新生事物一向有着强烈兴趣，总乐此不疲地尝试和学习，可猛然回想起来他才意识到，这样的技术革新若按常理推衍，在那边最快也得十几年。

常言道，天上一天，地上一年。他虽不知这里是以何种方式异于那边的，却终究还是感觉到了横亘于两界之间时间的趔趄。

究竟，在他走后，那里变成什么样子了呢？

他曾听后来搬到这里的人说过一些，却终究拼不出一张完整的图景。

他已经和那边失联很久了，却没想到这种联系又突然被建立了起来。

就在前几天，家里突然来了电话，是爸打来，妹妹接的。父女俩在电话里有说有笑地聊着什么，可他在一旁看着，心却提到了嗓子。

他只愿这通电话挂断后什么都不会发生，却不料妹妹聊着聊着突然就把听筒递给了他，还跟他说：“爸说过几天就来看我们啦！”

他攥了攥拳，有些迟疑地接过听筒，唤了声“爸”，清澈的嗓音顿时就变得沙哑。

“真的要过来了么？”

“是啊，”听筒的另一端，苍老的声音里依旧是抹不去的乡音，“都这么久了，也该过去和你们团聚了。”

“可是……”他声音微颤，“可是，您走了，妈怎么办？”

老人从容道：“这个你不必太过担心，你的弟弟妹妹们现在都很好，还有弟媳、妹夫，他们会把她照顾得很好的。”

那之后的几天里，妹妹又是买菜，又是打扫屋子的，高兴得不行。她完全意识不到父亲来看他们意味着什么，可他却并不怪她，因为他知道妹妹的记忆已经有些不一样了。

他其实是很清楚自己是怎么来到这里的，但妹妹却已经记不清了。在妹妹的记忆里，她是高中毕业后考上这里的大学，来这里读书的。他曾问妹妹，还记不记有一年夏天，你和家人一起去海边烧烤的事？妹妹稍微回忆了一下说，记得呀，那天我们玩得可开心了，可惜你没来。他听着，只觉得五味杂陈，因为那天他没去，而那天之后妹妹也再没有回来。但是，很突然地，他心底又因此生出了一丝庆幸。他安慰自己说，不记得也好，至少在妹妹心里，他们都没有经历过那样的生死离别，一家人都还是完整的。

说起记忆，他发现这里的人很多都是这样。他现在住的地方，后面不远处就是一座旧式火车站。在这个极速发展的现代城市里，有这样一座老旧火车站实在不算寻常。他出于好奇，曾去过几次，发现那里每天下车的人并不多，而大多数在那里下车的人敷一踏上这片土地，神色都有些惶惑。有亲朋来接的倒还好，一时交错复杂的情绪过后，面上的愁云也就散去不少。没人接的，则需要忍耐着惶恐不安在月台上等很久，直到社区安置办的工作人员赶来，才能在对方职业化的解释下清楚自己的境况。

在那座月台上，他曾遇过一位长者。长者坐火车来时，身上只有薄薄一点行李。没人接他，他就在月台的长椅上坐下。那是一个夏天，刚下过一场雨，空气里满是青草气息。他出于好奇，走了过去，坐到长者身边，却不料对方一见到他，便是满眼的不安与惊讶。

他赶忙用自己所知跟对方解释，直到对方了解了眼下的状况。而清楚了自身境况的长者知道他没恶意，就同他聊了一会儿，告诉了他一些那边发生的变化。

天晚了，社区安置办的工作人员赶到了车站。做社工工作的小伙子见他也在，就像大多数偶遇大明星的粉丝一样，顿时兴奋起来。小作寒暄后，他给小伙子签了名，而后者也在与他郑重道别后，和长者一同离开了。

几个月后，他再次在那座月台上见到了那位长者，而这一次，长者是来接他女儿的。

聊天的时候，长者说，自己的记忆力最近是越来越不好了。前段时间去看精神科医生，对方告诉他是得了什么障碍。名字他不记得了，只记得医生跟他说不算是什么大病，很多人都得过，简单来说，就是总把没发生过的事当作已经发生了的。

“那比如说什么事呢？”他接着长者的话问。

“比如……”长者回忆道，“我总觉得自己像是得过一场病，在ICU抢救过，可当我找来自己的病历本看时，却发现那上面根本没有这样的记录。”

“那您有没有想过，这件事很可能是真实发生过的呢？”他忍不住追问。

长者看着他，眼底短促地闪过一丝惊讶，又很快没当回事地笑了：“怎么可能？这么大的事要是有，我病历本上也该有体现才对呀。”

他神色黯淡下去，再没继续这个话题，而是乐呵呵地应承了一句“也是哦”，便与长者聊起了别的事情。他心里知道，这位长者的记忆，现在也已经有些不一样了。

他们又聊了一会儿，没多久便见又一班列车缓缓驶入车站。从月台顶棚悬下的电子显示器开始显示这趟列车的班次，长者看着，掏出手机，便和那上面的信息核对起来。

他的动作十分利落，确认无误后就快步走到了对应的车厢前。彼时，一位衣着简约的年轻女子正拉着行李，缓步从车上下来。

看到熟悉的面孔，女孩先是一阵惊讶，跟着笑弯的眼角就沁出泪来，但是下一秒她就意识到了自己的境况，继而悲喜交加。

他远远地看着这对父女，看着他们从生疏的问候到小心的寒暄，再到所有复杂的心绪都归于平常。他本想默默地就此离开，却不料刚起抬步子，就被女孩用有些惊讶的声音叫住了。

“原来您在这儿呀。”女孩快步来到他跟前。

“是啊，来了有段时间了。”他腼腆地笑了笑。 

“还在做音乐吗？”

“在的，在做。”

“那太好了，”女孩一扫愁容，“以后又能听到您的歌了。”

再次见到那位长者的女儿，已经是在公司的一次会议上，这是他没想到的。

他那时担任作曲的音乐剧公演在即，这事若在过去，宣传工作由剧院来做就好，唱片公司是不会跨界掺和的，但现在像这样的宣传机会，早就已经变得没有哪家承担艺人经纪工作的音乐公司会错过。

而那位长者的女儿，就是公司聘来专门负责艺人新媒体宣传的。

会前，女孩一看到他就自来熟，聊着聊着就提起了之前在车站见过面的事。

他那时接过话茬，试探性地问女孩，她是怎么来这里的。

“怎么来的？坐火车来的呀。”女孩没弄明白他的意思，却又很快福至心灵地说，“哦，您是想问我是怎么来这边工作的吧。主要是家父这些年一直住在这边，刚好我又有了这么好的工作机会，就搬过来了。”

言语间，女孩的神情清爽又坚定，完全没了初见父亲时的复杂心情。

他看着，知道她和妹妹一样，有些事也已经不记得了。

“张老师，”新专辑宣发的会议结束后，公司运营部的一位工作人员叫住了他，“您上次提的打算做独立工作室的事，老板考虑再三后决定支持。他现在就在楼上，想和您谈谈后续的合作事宜。”

他看着那位工作人员，抬了抬眉，心想这圈子从来都是艺人费尽心思地出走，还从没听说过有哪位老板这么积极地把人往外赶的，倒也还是带着几分好奇地去了。

后续的合作事宜谈得意外地顺利。他同意把自己的一部分演艺经纪合约留在公司，并答应之后会继续为公司培养新人，为他们制作专辑，而其余的部分则会在不久的将来切割得干干净净。

临走时，他问老板为什么没有阻止或挽留他，那位比他稍微年长些的先生笑着说：“我以前总怕你这样子出去会碰壁，但现在看来，那都是我太过担心了。你早该自由了。”

从公司出来后，他看了看手机，时间已经有些晚了。他本想回程时绕路，去熟悉的餐馆买父亲最爱吃的菜，却不得不就此作罢。好在路况不错，这让他回程时省去了不少时间。

不过，即便如此，当他来到车站时，也已是夕阳西下，天边悠远的一角只剩下了一点晚霞。

妹妹站在月台上喊他的名字，朝他挥手，他应了一声，赶忙跑了过去。

不知为什么，月台上的人好像特别多，他几经周折才穿过人群，来到妹妹身边，等站定后就赶快向她身后望去，只一瞬间，目光就落在了那个再熟悉不过的身影上。

妹妹的身后，父亲依旧是他记忆中的样子，鬓角微霜，精神矍铄，仿佛就不曾再老去过。他上前和父亲打招呼，神情举止努力装作寻常得不能再寻常，却在下一秒被父亲打破了所有伪装。

老人用力将他拉了过去，把他抱住，一边拍着他的肩背，一边低声在他耳边说：“孩子，爸爸一直很想和你说句对不起。这么多年，苦了你了。”

他听着那熟悉的声音，鼻尖有些发酸，却依旧语气平常地对父亲说：“不苦。我和妹妹现在都挺好的。”

不管怎样，团圆终归是欣喜的。父亲很快就适应了这里的生活，还把他在这边新出的作品都听了个遍，夸赞他比从前进步了很多。妹妹依旧忙于学业，夏天过去再开学就大四了，她准备在这一年里努力争取到学校的研究生保送名额。

他依旧为各式各样的音乐创作忙碌着，日子久了，看着一家人其乐融融的，也开始对自己说，这样的生活如果就这么继续下去，其实也不错。

接手新的音乐剧时，他和这部剧的历史顾问聊过一次天，不过谈话间他还是提起了自己的困惑。

老先生那时听罢，倒像道一点寻常似地对他说：“这里的大多数人，最后都会忘记自己是怎么来的。我想这大概也是命运的安排，为的是减轻人们内心的痛苦。不过也总有你这样的，心里一直都非常清楚这里是哪里，自己是怎么来的。”

“为什么会这样？”他问。

老先生轻叹：“可能是你比较清醒吧。清醒是个很好的品质，但这也意味着你比别人更难以放过自己。其实你该问问自己，这些年你是否真的停止了自责，你的时间是否也因此停下了。”

他怔住了。他一向不在意自己的外表，加上这里的一年相当于那边的几年，也就更不会去注意自己的身形容貌是否有过变化。直到前一段时间，有歌迷开始在社交媒体上吹他的“神颜”，他才意识到，原来自己这么多年都不曾变过。

岁月匆匆，却没能在他身上留下痕迹，只因为他的时间早就在不知不觉间停止了。

“那还能改变吗？我这种状况。”他问老先生。

老先生想了想：“且容我慢慢说与你听吧。”

又是一个傍晚，他开车穿过大半个城市，来到海边。潮涨时分，浪头很大，它们呼啸着攀上沙滩又褪去，再冲上来，再褪去。夕阳穿过云层，向海面投下碎金子一般粼粼的光，静静地照着远方的渔船在前航。

自上次谈话后，老先生的话就一直回绕在他耳边。老先生那时对他说：“你应该再问问自己，死是什么，活着又是什么。其实人只要在他们存在的过程中感受到意义，那么不管在哪里，他们就都是活着的。音乐之于你便是如此，所以不要否认现在的自己，也不要去责怪自己当初的不该。至于那些无可挽回的，你只能随它去，活在当下。”

金红色的霞光下，海浪沸涌翻腾，一层叠着一层。他看着眼前的海，清澈的眼眸愈发地清明。

在他的心中也一直都有这么一片海，那其中充满欢悦的生命和多彩的音符；不论是在那边，还是在这里，它一直都在，陪着他体味过死的寂静，生的壮美，却至今依然汹涌奔腾。

海面上，浪头激荡澎湃，海风吹拂上岸，空气中就掀起了些微鲜咸。他望着那片海，耳边听见了来自心中的涛声。他深吸一口气，终于在风中放松了臂膀。

天晚了，妹妹发信息来催他回家，他看着泛着柔光的手机屏幕，安心地轻轻地笑了。

或许有一天，他也会像这里的大多数人一样忘记自己是怎么来的，但他现在已不再为此担忧，因为他知道，有些东西会一直都在。

就比如，他心里的那片海。


End file.
